


June 22

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Curiosity leads to tricky situations, Curious Belle, Embarrassment, Eye Sex, F/M, Fingering, French Kissing, Hook-Up, I may have misunderstood that last tag! Lol, In Public, June 22, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naughty Behavior, Non-Consensual Touching, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public indecency, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Social Media, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, White Panties, going commando, no pantie day, snarky mr gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: June 22; as I understand it today is National No pantie day! So after learning of this naughty holiday i wrote this little naughty thing. Cheers!
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 18





	June 22

**Author's Note:**

> Happy No panties day rumbelle’ers! 
> 
> Just a quick smuty little one shot I wrote today.

Belle sat in a booth in Granny's diner playing on her cellphone.going through random posts on her social media when She came across a post announcing that today.June 22 was National No pantie day. she read the post as it came across her feed and smiled with devilish delight.did she dare? could she actually go about her day, be around people knowing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her short skirt? could she dare do something so sluty.so perverted,would anyone even notice? the attemption was too great and good girl Belle French was curious. inconspicuously she slipped out of her simple white cotton panties. while innocently still siting in the booth unobserved by the whole diner.she looked around the diner with a wicked smile tucking her panties away in her purse for safe keeping.this was going to be interesting.

It was a mild day in their little quiet town not windy thank goodness.she thought as she walked around town feeling giddy with how naughty she was being. A thrill of excitement making her giddy at her own bold and naughty behavior.the whole town had No idea that she was going commando underneath her very short skirt.her heart raced with excitement as she chatted away with the townsfolk.

She carefully avoided her Father’s flower shop.blushing at the very thought of having a conversation with her Father while in the state she was in. blushing as she walked passed the flower shop quickly ducking behind the building only to run right into Mr. gold!

“Sorry! she said blushing even redder as she collided with the fearsome Mr. gold. nearly knocking them both down to the ground in her haste. 

He scowled at her as if she were a troublesome snail that he could crush beneath his expensive loafers.she took a step back as the man eyed her.looking at her as if he’d figured out her dirty secret.

“What's the hurry Miss French, why all the fuss? he asked coolly.

“Nothing, I just..I'm..she struggled to come up with an lie.any lie would do! staring into his dark conniving eyes that pined her in place stupefying her.

“I..I'm just on my way to the Library.” she lied.

“I see, he said sounding unconvinced. The Library is that way Miss French.” he pointed to the other end of the street.

She hesitantly followed his line of sight. “Oh.” 

She bit her lip looking down at the ground turning even redder if possible.

“You want to tell me why your lying to my face Miss French, what have you gotten yourself into Today? he asked with a sly smirk as if he knew! 

She rolled her eyes and blurted out the words she’d never thought in a million years she’d say to him, of all people! “I'm in a hurry, i need to get home because I need to put my underwear back on! there, she said it.

He quirk an eyebrow at that. “and where are your panties now Miss French? 

“In my purse.” she replied sullen. 

“And how did they end up in there? he asked dryly as if they were discussing the overdue rent.

“I put them there.” she replied.

He looked her up and down scrutinizing her. “No, I don't believe you Miss French.your simply not the type.” 

She looked up at him as if he’d struck her, of course he didn’t believe her. No, Belle French would never do something so scandalous! 

“I'll have to check.” he said lowly and backed her up against the wall of the building. 

She sucked in a breath suddenly realizing that she was wet! and he was about to touch her. the very idea of Mr. gold touching her there..shouldn't excite her.but it did,

Using His knee to pry her legs apart he slipped his hand down between her legs.grinning like the devil at finding her bare and so wet.

“Well Miss French, you are a naughty thing.” he said pushing his two fingers inside her.she stood stock still as he added another finger inside her slowly thrusting them deep inside her wet pussy.she moaned as he fingered her in near public! anyone, anyone could stumble upon them and catch them in the act! she turned her head away from his dark stare unable and unwilling to look at him while he was doing that to her.

She could have told him No. told him to stop before he made her come like a whore in the back of her Father’s shop. but she didn't.the word ‘stop’ died on her tongue.he excited her.made her feel things wrong dirty things. in her deepest darkest fantasies he was there.he was always there.

He made her come, she slumped against the wall panting her legs shaking. she watched him put those fingers that were inside her.his fingers that were covered in her cum into his mouth teasing her.the sight alone made her quiver with unexplainable desire.

He made a noise of pleasure that went straight to her core.

“You taste good Miss French, tell me did you enjoy running around town shaking your bare ass in that short skirt? did you like being finger Fucked right out in the open, is this the kind of thing you usually do?

“No.” she said weakly shaking her head.

“No.” he repeated gazing into her eyes.searching for something? 

“I..I have to go.” she finally managed to say.shoving him away when he grabbed hold of her pulling her back to him and pressing his lips against hers.kissing her senseless while maneuvering his snide tongue into her mouth.forcing a moan from her and making her open up for him. his hands wrapped around her waist holding her closely against him.her heart beat so fast against her chest she knew that he could feel it. 

Suddenly without warning he broke the passionate kiss. Abruptly pulling away from her well kissed lips.

“Your panties, give them to me.” he demanded a little breathlessly and without thinking she complied.handing her used panties over to Mr. gold.

He pocketed them with a well pleased grin.

“Well, you’d better run along Miss French.before you catch a chill.” he said casually as if Nothing unusual had just happened between them.

She nodded her head taken aback by his cool demeanor. 

“Have a nice day.” he said as she turned and slowly walked away from him.

She turned back to see him smelling his fingers.the same fingers that had been inside of her and smiled to himself.

What had just happened? she found herself wondering as she watched the fearsome Mr.gold stroll away.heading back to wherever he’d come from.Wondering what he’ll do with her panties? and even more worrisome what would she do next, this whole afternoon of Curious Innocent adventure had turned into one of naughty behavior that she never ever would have thought herself capable of.what would she do next indeed, and would Mr. gold again be her accomplice? Belle pounder as she walked home that evening. June 22 a day that would live in infamy for Belle French. 


End file.
